Unhappy
by seasprite15
Summary: Kagome gets sick of Inuyasha's betrayals, but she never thought it would happen like this. Oneshot.


(This is not for Inuyasha or Kikyo fans, you are pre-warned!)

Today was Kagome's 16Th birthday, exactly one year since she started following Inuyasha, one year since her stupidest mistake ever. Kagome reflected back on the last year, it seemed more like ten. She had grown up a lot, and learned many, many lessons. She thought about her last visit home, when she had hung out with her old friends, it was awkward, they were so young and naive. She had done so much in her life that they hadn't. Kagome had seen people die, rotten and bloating in the sun, burning piles of bodies, helped kill demons herself, her friends had never even had a close family member die. She had walked and flew all over Japan, her friends have never even left Tokyo. She knew how to survive for weeks on end in the wild forests of a demon infested Japan, they had never gone camping. The were silly to her now, she had moved past them, growing up fast in a harsh era.

Kagome was making dinner, the others had settled around the fire, except Inuyasha who with the excuse of fire wood went off to see Kikyo, they all knew it. She handled the fish and rice, making and serving, automatically, her mind elsewhere. It had been a long time since she had felt bad when he left, now all that she felt was a bitter flame of anger in her stomach. Kagome had decided that now she was going to confront Inuyasha, when he returned that is. He always did, feeling guilty and taking his stress out on her, as if she where the one doing something bad. She was sick of his indecision, and had long ago given up and those kind of romantic feelings for him. He was always the same, rarely he would act as if her felt something for her then deny it and her later. She had tried to get him to admit his feelings but soon just got bored of it. She did not want him anymore.

It was late now, and they set up to go to bed, Inuyasha was fine on his own, Kagome was mad, now she had to wait to confront him. The anticipation, anger, and stress kept her up. She felt wired, uncomfortable, she rolled and tossed in her sleeping bag, but finally knowing she would not get any sleep, she grabbed her bathing supplies. She had put off a bath, waiting for Inuyasha to return, but it seemed he would be gone all night. They were about twenty miles from the well and had stayed in this clearing many times, she knew the hot spring nearby very well.

She walked down the path, thinking still, reaching the spring before she knew it. Kagome rounded the rock wall that hid the hot spring, and saw something unexpected. His pale body glowed in the moonlight, he was facing her, relaxed and ready for anything, Sesshomaru. Kagome hid her shock, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think that anyone would be here at this time." She didn't shy away, nudity didn't really affect her anymore. She was glad at the excuse of a conversation to distract her. He watched her for a minute then spoke. "Neither did I." His tone was dry and a little sarcastic but not unfriendly. Kagome decided she would wait politely until he was done. "About how long until you are done?" He stared at her, face blank. "I am just starting, but I don't mind company" Her first reflex was to think he was making a move, but looking into his face it didn't seem so.

She nodded letting him know her decision, then set her things down and started to undress. The night was very cool, but the water was pleasurably hot, she slid in, feeling nothing about the nudity or the situation, her head clouded with thoughts. She went to the deeper part of the spring, dunking under, wetting her hair, then moved to the shallow end. She went to the rock where she had placed her things and grabbed her loofah and body wash, and stepped back, she turned to face Sesshomaru again, he was closer to her staring at what was in her hands. She smiled thinking of the first few times she bathed with Sango. "It's a scrubber, and this is soap in liquid form, I put it on the scrubber and it foams up". He moved closer until he was about three feet away. "Show me," he demanded. Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes, did dog demons have to be masters of everything?

She squirted the soap on the loofah, and began scrubbing herself, first arms then stomach and chest, shoulder and thighs. She lifted her leg and scrubbed her calves and feet, also making sure not to flash him. He seemed interested in her bubbly magic as Shippo called it. "Would you scrub my back? Lightly please." She turned around not giving him the chance to argue, holding the loofah behind her for him. After a few seconds the loofah was taken from her hand, and he started to scrub her lower back in small circles. Kagome moved her hair out of the way so he could get the rest of her back, he was gentle but firm enough that she was really getting clean. After a few minutes he stopped and she turned around. He was squishing the soap out of the loofah, gushing bubbles into his other hand. She smiled, and he gave it back to her.

He looked at her deeply, as if trying to force some knowledge out of her. "You are a very odd woman." They stared at each others eyes, naked, standing a foot away, bubbles slid down her skin. "Why do you say to that?" She questioned, she didn't think she had done anything too odd, or maybe, only thinking now about how the situation seemed. He tilted his head, and his eyes became dark caves in the moonlight. "I have never met a female who could see me nude and not react to me, I am unused to being near a female without the scent of her arousal in my nose."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow, he couldn't be serious. "Then it must be refreshing, hope you don't mind I'm not interested." She said it evenly, trying not to insult but to also be clear. She stood still waiting for his reply. He blinked slowly and smirked, "Would you scrub my back?" He turned and dipped in the water to re-wet himself. Kagome squished more soap onto the loofah, and began scrubbing. When she was done he turned around quickly and snatched the loofah from her hands and began scrubbing the rest of himself quickly. Kagome moved away, replacing the body wash with shampoo, then returned to him. He was done and the loofah floated in the water, suds covering his skin from the neck down. When she was in arms reach he grabbed her and pressed her against his chest, their soapy bodies slick against one another. He looked down at her a confident smirk on his face, but an angry one on hers, she was stiff in his hold. He leaned down until his lips were next to her ear, he whispered, "you have great control, I want to break it, I know you want me, just let yourself go." This surprised Kagome so much she burst out laughing.

Sesshomaru reared back in surprise, shock visible on his face, obviously he didn't expect that reaction. Kagome settled down and explained. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I truly am not attracted to you, you're a psycho murderer who hates people for being born differently, that makes me unable to see you any other way." And with that she placed her hands on his chest, and pushed away from him, his arms limp as he let her go. Kagome dunked under water giving him a chance to regain his senses, she washed the soap off of herself. When she came up for air, his face was back to normal, except a small wrinkle on his brow indicating a frown. She tried to distract him, "would you like to see my special hair soap? Its bubbly like the body wash." He nodded but seemed to be thinking, she realized he didn't take rejection well, just like Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and poured soap in her hand then began lathering her hair. This got Sesshoumaru's attention, "May I use it?" She nodded, finished she dunked again to wash it out.

When she resurfaced he was soaping up the end of his hair with no success. She smiled, "Would you like me to do it? First get your hair wet, then the soap will work." He gave no reply but sunk under water, his pale tresses floating like moonlight weeds in the water, steam moved across the surface of the water and melted off his skin when he rose. As she worked and lathered his expansive amount of hair there was a soft silence which he broke first. "You are a virgin." She knew he could smell it, so she didn't bother to ask how he knew. "Yes I am, why?" Done with his hair her hands played in the water. "Most human females have children already at your age, or cannot keep their legs closed when they don't have them." Kagome scowled at him. "I don't want to get married or have children yet, and I have much better things to do then be messing around with boys." Like saving the world. Sesshomaru looked deeply into her eyes then moved forward, leaning down slowly and captured her lips. They kissed passionately, only their lips touching, his hair slid forward and caressed her cheek and shoulder, suds sliding onto her skin.

"Kagome?" A voice interrupted them from the bank, it was soft, but the night was quiet and they heard him. Kagome turned to see a stricken Inuyasha on the bank. He was holding is upper robes on one arm, bare from the waist up except for the rosary, a fine layer of sweat coated his skin and made him gleam. Kagome really looked at him.. His hair was also tasseled and there was a hickey just below his collar bone. Kagome's face grew grim, this wasn't how she wanted this, it was obvious he had been messing around with Kikyo, she had already known that, but she wasn't prepared to have the fight naked.

"K-kagome?" Inuyasha was still too shocked from the surprising scene. But before Kagome could say anything the demon behind her spoke. "You reek of sex half brother, but this time she is awake to see you come back with your tail between your knees." Kagome expected Inuyasha to explode at the insult but instead he just ignored him. Inuyasha finally started to react, his usual scowl appeared on his face. "Kagome what the hell do you think your doing with that bastard? How could you?" That pissed Kagome off. How could she? Do what? Not worship the ground he walks on? Not play his love triangle game? Not forgive him every time he betrays her and his friends for that cold bitch? Not string along behind him like a love besotted fool. For forgetting about him for one minute?

Kagome exploded in a scream of rage. Both men physically jumped taken off guard by the usually quiet girl. For a second both of them were frightened of her, although neither would ever admit it. "How could I!" she shrieked. "I'm not a fool Inuyasha! I know that you're with Kikyo! We all do, I'm not going to pretend like I don't know any longer. Your fucking the enemy! She tries to kill you and me and all of us, she's the living dead! Your disgusting and pathetic and immature! So stay out of my business!" Inuyasha's face was priceless. His chin was dropped to his chest, eyes bulging. Sesshomaru looked smug.

After a shell shocked silence, Kagome's angry panting was all that could be heard, Inuyasha fell on his ass. So shocked he didn't bother to catch himself. Kagome took the chance to wash off remaining soap, while there was a silence. She walked out of the water like a vengeful goddess, dripping, naked, and angry. Inuyasha would remember that sight for the rest of his life, Kagome was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the most frightening. He also realized in that moment how awful he had treated her, thinking she was too weak to stand up to him, and now she wasn't weak at all. Kagome stood at the shore, proud and righteous in her anger. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for the answer she deserved. But instead of some pathetic excuse, he only asked a question.

"Why him?" His voice was quiet and meek, and a little confused. Kagome's face set to a mocking smirk. "Don't be so self absorbed Inuyasha, I didn't kiss your brother to get back at you. What you saw, isn't a regular thing, I'm not dating, mating, or in love with him, nothing. I kissed him because I could, because he wanted me to, because I can, I am a free woman to choose who I kiss or love when I want. You had your chance, and denied me all the same." She finished this with a scowl on her face. "Don't pretend like I stabbed you in the back or broke your trust, you did worse to me over and over and over. I still trust you at my back, you are still my friend, but only that. Which means that it is none of your business what I do with any man."

Sesshomaru had just stood in the background watching it play out. He had always wondered how it would turn out, the social problems in his half-brothers pack, he never thought he would be the trigger. Smug he watched his half-brother crumble under his own mistake. Kagome was an extremely powerful miko, even more so because of the fact she only had half her soul at the moment. Miko's with power were very rare, and treasured within the human community, the only truly dangerous weapon over demons. To the demonic world, mikos were very mysterious with their powers, only legends were left talking about warrior mikos who could kill the strongest demons with their bare hands. In the everyday world now, successful mikos were just the village priestess and healer, no power near strong enough to hurt a demon. He had also noticed how resilient this young woman was, he had watched in battles while she was thrown through the air, battered, injured, and kept on going. He had seen her ability to take more damage than the average human, pegging it on the fact she was a miko. She wasn't near as strong as the average half demon, but she wasn't as fragile as most humans. She stood out in her power and her personality.

Inuyasha recovered slowly, standing back up, his head hung down ashamed. He knew that everything Kagome had said was true, and he had no right to be mad at her, he was anyways. He saw her kiss his brother, the cold bastard that had treated him like dirt his whole life. He knew Kagome had not liked Sesshomaru, she hadn't been lying. So what had made her turn to the proverbial block of ice? He loved Kagome so much, had never wanted to hurt her, and had always felt guilty listening to her cry in her sleep. He had almost quit Kikyo many times, hating the shame it brought him, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop Kikyo, she beckoned and he came like a trained dog, when he was with her there was no one else. He hated returning back to the group, knowing they would be mad at him tomorrow, and she would cry yet always forgive him. He needed them, they were the only ones who had ever cared for him, he was unimaginably grateful, but still he hurt their trust. He made excuses to himself and them, but he knew they were flimsy and wrong, Kikyo was evil, he knew this now, but it didn't stop him. He dared a look at her face, reading her eyes. Her anger was very direct, burning him with her gaze,and he wished he could go up in flames. He didn't know how to make it up to her, he had nothing to give her that she wanted, there was no service great enough. She wasn't leaving, or kicking him out of the group, she wasn't doing anything to him actually, she was really only saying he had no right to her private life. And while the sight of them together had been one of the worst in his life, he knew he had to accept it, it was the only thing he could do.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked at her head on. This would be hard to say, especially in front of his brother, but if he didn't say it, she might kill him or worse, leave him. "Your right, about everything. I have no excuse, and I'm going to respect your decision, even though I hate it." He was sullen and very nervous but Kagome could tell he tried. Kagome nodded at Inuyasha and turned to Sesshomaru, "I'm done with my bath, and am returning to camp, I bid you good night." And with that she walked over to her towel and picked it up and started to dry herself, ignoring the two brothers watching her.

All silent, only Kagome moved, collecting her things, dressing and leaving. The men stood there, both watching where she had disappeared, slowly they looked back at each other. Inuyasha wasn't sure how much longer he could keep holding back his tears, and wished his brother would leave. He also felt incredibly dirty, knowing he smelled of graveyard soil and sex, knowing she knew absolutely what he had been doing. He wanted to bathe, but would not do it while Sesshomaru was there. Sesshomaru turned around and spoke over his shoulder, knowing the hanyou would hear him fine. "You've made a very grave mistake Inuyasha." And with that he walked into the forest, wet and nude. He had brought nothing with him,and hadn't needed it. Inuyasha waited until he felt his brothers aura far enough way that it meant Sesshomaru was out of hearing range. Then stripping and moving into the water, he started to weep, tears rolling down his cheeks, trying to scrub the shame off his skin.

- I'm bored with stories that work out perfectly where everyone turns out happy, this time no one is happy. I also wanted a story where none of the character gets off easy, where they had to take the hard emotional route. P.S. my comp messed up my paragraphing, sorry. (P.P.S I love reviews!) -


End file.
